An Idiot's Guide to the Multiverse
by Doctah Sawbones
Summary: You've all heard of the Traveller's Guide to the Multiverse, right? Well then obviously, you've never heard of this one. My name is Harley Smith and I'll take you through pretty much everything to know about the Multiverse, that Ink hasn't mentioned yet.


Heh, you've all probably seen 'a Traveller's Guide to the Multiverse,' right? Well, a person actually liable enough to write things like that, wrote that. Then we look at me. I can't even structure sentences properly. Ugh, whatever. Ink is good at art and writing, so he's able to do that. Okay, now. I'm writing only one of these, and it'll go to the first person who defeats me. So consider yourself lucky to have this in your hands. Either you defeated me, or you defeated the person who defeated me. A mean feat. Actually, I first read 'A Traveller's Guide to the Multiverse' when Garamond had his hands on it. He had left it in his base, sitting right next to his reading chair and the Multidimensional News. A mouthful there.

Alright, this is subject one. Information on me, the Multiverse travelling freak. Now, I'm not like Error, that guy gives me the creeps. I don't destroy timelines for the hell of it. I'm not like Garamond either. I don't go off and kill rogue Chara's. Hell, I'm not even actually a Sans. I'm just a mistake from a timeline where Gaster lived longer. Heh, longer due to the fact that I pushed him into the Core. Lived isn't exactly the right term anymore.

Anyways. In my original universe, I was considered a class one danger to society, because I was chronically insane. Why was I insane though? Don't most people have a reason? Yeah. Mine's because of a disease I contracted due to my job. Mesothelioma. This disease for some reason is gained from asbestos. So there's at least two jobs and one occupation in that category.

The two jobs are Firefighter, and in some cases, house constructor. Some insulations use asbestos to fireproof buildings. And the occupation? Arsonist. My personal enemy. I was in the firefighting crew.

Now for the part people find sad. Most cases of Mesothelioma don't affect the receiver until they reach their seventies or so, but I was only twenty when it first hit. The resulting buildup around my heart and lungs sent me into a state of delirium, resulting in insanity. Heart attacks are fun.

I think you all get the whole 'insanity is fun' thing, so I'll continue. My delirium kinda caused me to wander around too much, and I ended up near someone's computer. I launched Undertale. The most popular game of twenty-fifteen. For some extremely obnoxious reason, this threw me into the game, with some modifications.

I entered the game almost dead, and two of Gaster's lab assistants found me, and brought me to him. By the time I had made it there, I was dead. So they experimented on me, tried to make me what humans today call a 'lichborne.' A reincarnation of a human. When I was given life again, I realized my lack of any organs, and my broken right eye. Which led to my discovery of visible magic.

Basically, out of my right eye, I can see magic residue. Whatever magic is used will leave a residue that I can see. I can flat out see souls. So, if you're a human, I will know so. Monsters have white souls, and that's it. Humans have souls of all spectrums of the rainbow, not to mention that your soul will glow really bright in comparison.

Now for the fun part. The whole 'Multiverse' part. I'm not the only version of me. In fact, I'm not the original version of me either. My original is still human. He's got some weird magic that allows him to create medical saws out of thin air, or even of air for that matter. However, I did not receive this skill. I did however, get the massive magic regeneration boost. I can probably never run out of magic if I don't go all out.

Speaking of magic, I've still got more to talk about. You should reliably know about Sans' magic types. Blue and yellow. Perseverance and Justice. Gravity and Retribution. The ability to bypass even the toughest obstacles, and gain justice for every unjust act. I happen to have both of these, along with my static, which is green, integrity or kindness, purple, which I can't be bothered to remember, cyan, which is patience, and orange, which is courage. Quite surprising though, is that I can't harness Determination. Maybe I'm not human anymore. I can't be bothered to experiment with DT anyways.

My current form can't even hold it's own magic anyways. I generate enough to actually 'leak' magic. I leave a goopy green residue wherever I go, and I can see it through anything when using my right eye. So don't try hiding if I've hit you with an attack. Kinda like Karmic Retribution, my attacks have continuous effects. But you probably know these things if you got this book first hand from me.

Well crap, I didn't even say my name. I'm SKE-1F. Skeleton Experiment One Failure. I have a few dangerous counterparts, and I'll mention them next.

Subject Two. Me in Other Universes.

Alright, there's one notable version of me that was created in one of the'Fell universes. The more brutal ones. His name usually is SKE-2F, Skeleton Experiment Two Failure. His appearance is similar to mine, except he doesn't have any eyelights. He can't see the real world. He uses his magic residue, which generates even faster than mine, to traverse his way around areas. Instead of only being the right eye, he sees magic with both. The only way to stop him from seeing your soul is to overfill your current room with magic, so his vision is flooded. But even then, he'll manifest the amount of magic in the air to try and make himself a magical eyelight, similar to mine.

There's two other types of me, both skeletons as well.

SKE-3 is a completely different guy, in fact, he dresses similar in style to 'Fresh. His clothes are in bright greens and blues, and he's always happy. His appearance is of that of a normal Sans, and his magic is the same. He's a replica of the normal Sans with a different personality. Was created from a Pacifist non-brutal type universe.

SKE-4 is weird. He wears complete white, and doesn't smile at all, unlike me and 2F, where our jaws are welded into jarring smiles. He only appears on worlds where the any of the humans actively try to find Gaster, if he was killed at any point. The only difference is, he can be in a universe with me, 2F, and 3. Well, aside from the fact that all three of us can travel through the multiverse, and apparently even I can go to different categories. I can leave the Undertale multiverse if I want.

Now, I'm only going to name two of my human counterparts, the most lethal ones. Namely, Original. He was the first 'Sawbones' to surface, or exist at all. His universe was actually destroyed by the same guy that killed his wife and gave him magical powers. Yeah. What a jackass. Not only that, but he was in his universe as it was destroyed. How he survived, nobody can tell. All we know is that he's kinda falling apart at the seams now. His appearance is that of a normal man, wearing a metal bird mask, and is glitching apart constantly. He's considered a class one threat like me, except he's been in complete control of himself ever since he encountered the multiverse theory. I can only assume he's considered a class one because of his magic, or his physical deformity.

Now, for the crazy guy. Secondary, as many call him, is the only other known 'Original' type of Sawbones. He was quite similar to Original, but his situation was a ton worse. Instead of getting a swift shock to the heart, and recovering, his head was blown to bits. When his technology brought him back, he had gained some form of neurological disorder that caused him to not have second thoughts about anything. Imagine this like a computer that can only run one command at a time. He doesn't have any of the holds that we do, where we think about our decisions, he can't. He is actually the perfect assassin, and that's what he does. He works for a powerful drug lord in Los Santos, in one form of the GTA universes. He first went there for an assassination mission to kill the same man he currently works for. Now, the other thing about him that's kinda odd. He doesn't know the difference between good and bad. Meaning, he always feels justified. Combined with his lethal magic, and insane accuracy with guns, he's a class one threat as well, but he's also high priority. Y'know, due to the total lack of self control.

I guess that's the end of subject two, time for subject three. What universe am I actually from? Mine doesn't actually have a name, but I call it Undersaw. Namely because of my origins. Nothing really changed in my universe, other than the fact that Gaster lived long enough to have been thrown in the core by me. Other than that, nothing is different. Besides me.

So, apparently the Gaster from the Fellsaw universe is a complete jackass. He's the reason that SKE-2F is currently in existence. That version of me had fallen into the modified Underfell universe almost completely fine, but he'd been overwhelmed by Gaster himself. Instead of normally throwing him into the core, he beat him to death with magical attacks, then scattered his dust in the void. All while being unable to see anything but magic residue and souls.

And last but maybe not least, Swapsaw is literally a candyland made for children, in fact, that's where my happy go lucky counterpart came from. Apparently the Gaster there gives out lollipops, and only helped SKE-4 (He prefers being called 'Bradley' even though his name is actually Harley.) because he was almost dead and wanted to help him. Out of all three of us, that was the only Gaster to accidentally fall into the core. Probably from some stupid reason.

Meh, this guide will probably end up being me rambling about the ongoings of me in other universes, and I suppose that anyone who reads this can personally ask me for a story. Ask me about anything. After all, who doesn't love magical books that update after random intervals and for some reason make up everything along the way?

Welcome to the Idiot's Guide to the Multiverse!


End file.
